


Home

by yaaan93



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaaan93/pseuds/yaaan93
Summary: Because it wasn't home without the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on FF.net with some minor adjustments made.

February 14th was a special day.

For a few, it was a day where retailers could expect to make a handsome profit from thirst-driven consumers.

For others, the red and pink displays in the store windows conjured up feelings of anticipation. It gave girls across the country an opportunity to bundle up their love and affection in a pretty little package to give to that one person in their lives – the one person who hijacked their train of thought, even in the most inconvenient of times. It was also a chance for couples to celebrate the thought of being together and the fact that they were _even_ together.

And somewhere within the city, Kise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya were celebrating the day in their own special little way.

The two of them laid beside one another in bed, with Kise's arm serving as a pillow for the other man. The only sources of light illuminating the bedroom of their shared apartment came from the high-rises outside the world of their abode. The soft duvet that covered their forms, alongside the warmth they provided one another, gave each a sense of security and of belonging.

Kise had insisted that the two plan something extravagant for this particular day. He only wanted the best for his Kurokocchi. Kuroko, however, assured his partner that he was just fine staying at home, because he didn't need all the dazzling displays that February 14th had to offer. He just wanted his love by his side and nothing more.

Sometimes, when the trials of everyday life were too much for either to bear, they would end their day just like this – bearing their souls and spilling out their thoughts within each other's embrace. Other times they just went with the flow of things, not needing to wait until they _had_ to confide in one another. They would simply head to bed early and spend the late hours of the night conversing about nothing in particular. Kise normally did most of the talking with Kuroko giving the occasional one-phrase answer. Other times, however, the subject matter would get deeper and Kuroko would allow Kise a glimpse into the world of his mind.

"Kise-kun." murmured Kuroko, shifting a bit so that he could wrap his arms around the other's waist.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Kise, the soft intonation in his voice only reserved for moments like this – these intimate moments between him and Kuroko that he could have only dreamed of a few years back. He rolled onto his side to face his partner, hand reaching over to comb through Kuroko's silken hair.

"Soon, you'll start your career as a pilot." said Kuroko, head tilting up to meet the golden gaze of of blond.

"Huh? Yeah, that's right."

"And lately," Kuroko's voice hitched, "I... was thinking of what I would do if you went far away. If you're not home for two or three weeks, or maybe longer…" his arms wound tighter around the other's waist.

Kise curled his arm around Kuroko, bringing him closer.

"Will Kurokocchi miss me?"

"… Perhaps," Kuroko mumbled, pressing his face against Kise's chest. "… It might get a bit lonely." He knew that his boyfriend would never live this one down.

"Kurokocchi has become quite needy recently." chuckled Kise, kissing his partner's forehead.

"And so what? Is it a problem if I have?" Kuroko retorted, beginning to push away.

"Heh, no, not at all. I like this side of you too." Kise replied.

The smaller male pulled away and sat up, knees drawn towards his chest. "Kise-kun is too direct."

"But you love me anyway." stated Kise, reaching out to grab Kuroko's hand.

"… yes."

Kise sat up and pulled Kuroko between his legs. He circled his arms around his waist and propped his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"But you know, Kurokocchi… you don't have to worry about that." Kise breathed against the other's ear, earning a shudder in response as Kuroko leaned back against the blond's broad chest. "What matters to me right now is that you don't mind spending your days with me. The fact that I can wake up with Kurokocchi next to me and that you're here with me at this very moment…" he sighed, "It makes me so, _so_  happy."

The way Kuroko's chest tightened at these words was almost painful, with cheeks turning warm and threatening to mar his pale complexion.

"… And I think you're just ridiculous." said Kuroko, lips turned upwards into a small smile.

"Oh, but you're still so mean to me!" the taller male laughed.

"Ah, I apologize," Kuroko paused, "… Then will you promise me one thing?" he asked, turning around to face the other.

"Hm, what is it?"

"Wherever your career takes you… in the end, just please make sure to come home." _To me_ , he added silently.

"… Isn't that obvious though? A home without Kurokocchi simply isn't worth living in." Kise bent down to give Kuroko a quick peck on the lips. "But, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Kikuro fanfic that I ever wrote and I haven't really written another one since, save for the other one I posted under this account. I still love them too bits and would love to write more for them someday!
> 
> Also let this fic serve as my one fic of 2017 since I haven't written anything in a year.


End file.
